


Service Omega

by arlene28



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Pop over to my Tumblr to vote for which character is going to be next.





	Service Omega

Service Omega  
Chapter 1

I’m kneeling in my usual spot in the market, watching the shopping alphas coming and going, when I spot them. Military Alphas. They take a deep sniff, inhaling the scent of so many omegas in one place. Their eyes immediately fall on me and I can’t stop the small whine of intimidation from the sheer power of them.

“Ah, two discerning alphas! Which two omegas will take your fancy? We have contracts varying from single nights to a full year! Customer satisfaction guaranteed or you can swap for a better omega.” The alpha that owns us states.

“We want one omega for a year.” One of the alphas, wearing a long black coat, states.

“That one.” The other, with the number 76 on his jacket, states, pointing at me.

“Hmm, a pretty omega certainly but she hasn’t quite learned her place yet. Perhaps, another one?” Our owner says quickly.

“We want her.” The first one snaps.

They stride over to me, ignoring my owners spluttering. I glare at them rather than lowering my gaze like the other omegas do as we’re supposed to, and they smirk.

“Please, there are others.” My owner states.

“What’s wrong with her?” The one with 76 on his jacket asks.

“She bites!” My owner squeaks as I growl.

The two alphas share a nod and then grin.

“We’ll buy her.” The one with cold eyes states.

“Fine. But no refunds.” My owner snaps.

They wander off to sign the contract and then come back to me, eyes roaming over my lingerie clad form. The cold alpha takes my lead in his hand and I stand up, following them outside. I’m led to a truck and I climb into the back seat as they both get in the front.

“Here.” The one with the jacket states, holding his jacket out to me.

“I’m fine.” I snap, refusing to be covered in his scent.

He stares at me a moment but then just starts the truck. I stare out the window for the entire drive, angry at the world. Just because I wasn’t born rich or important, I’m an object to be bought and sold. We arrive outside a huge compound and I’m assisted out of the vehicle and lead inside. There’s a lot of excited looking people waiting, and I swallow nervously. I’ve never had to service this many people.

“Dammit, Jack, you were supposed to get two! One male!” A blonde woman with an accent states.

Most of the women leave with a grumble. A few of the men leave, stating I’m not their type.

“Hi, I’m Tracer. Ever need a friend I’m here, okay? I’m already mated, don’t worry.” A bouncy brunette says excitedly.

“A friend?” I ask, confused.

“Yeah, you have friends, right?” Tracer giggles.

“I’m an object, objects don’t deserve friends.” I spit out the academy taught line.

She blinks in shock and then hugs me.

“Then I’ll be your first friend! On your first day off, we’ll go shopping!” She says excitedly before disappearing in a blur.

“Day off?” I say softly, confused.

“Yes. You will be with one of us for twelve hours a day, the rest of the day you can do as you wish. You will have one day off a week and choose any of us to help you through your heat.” Jack states.

“The only exception to those rules will be when we’re in rut. You will be expected to be with the rutting alpha for the entirety of their rut.” The other guy who bought me says.

“Come, I’ll show you to your room.” A huge German guy says loudly.

“My room?” I squeak in shock.

“Yes, you have your own room. Why wouldn’t you?” An omnic says softly.

“I never have my own room.” I say quietly.

They all share a look and the huge guy reaches out to me. I flinch reflexively and they all share another look.

“You’ll have every comfort you could ever need or want while you’re here.” Another omnic looking person says.

I follow them to my room, confused and lost. Why are they treating me so well? I’m just an omega. I’m led to a huge room with an en-suite. I gasp in awe as I look around.

“You can decorate it anyway you like.” A cowboy says.

“You can spend today getting used to the room but tomorrow at eight am, you will be ready for your first alpha.” A Japanese guy states.

I nod and am left alone.


End file.
